The Unknown
by Shiverice
Summary: What will happen when Tony and Ziva go on the case of a missing navy commander and find her daughter? The little girl imprints on Tony, leaving him stuck with the responsibility of caring for her until they find her mother.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! This is the first chapter of The Unknown. If you like it, please comment, review, or pm me! I won't write any more unless I get feedback. Enjoy!**

****It was a normal day at work. Ziva reloading her gun, McGee typing away at his computer, and Gibbs sipping at the always present cup of coffee in his hand. Tony DiNozzo walked in to the NCIS headquarters eating a doughnut. He glanced over at his co-workers. "Ziva, McGeek," he greeted with a smirk. He winced as he felt the familiar pain of a Gibbs-slap. "Boss," he added. Gibbs smirked and turned to his three agents. "We have a report of a missing navy commander, Charlotte Stark. Ziva, DiNozzo, go to her apartment and check things out. McGee, check her phone records." The three agents immediately got to work. The moment they were out of hearing distance, Ziva smiled and stated, "I drive." The two soon arrived at a small apartment complex. Tony got out of the car and knocked on the door of apartment D6. "NCIS, open up!" he called loudly. The two waited for a moment before Ziva acquired a confused look on her face. "Did you hear that?" she asked. Tony shook his head and nodded to the door. Ziva promptly kicked it open, her gun at the ready. "Clear." There was a muffled cry coming from a closet in the back of the apartment. Ziva held up her gun and slowly walked to the closet. She quickly whipped open the door to find a young girl, maybe around the age of four. She had light brown hair and striking blue eyes. Tony took a step back, absolutely shocked. He had seemed off all day, not making his usual sarcastic comments. Ziva got down on her knees and smiled at the young girl. "Hello," she said softly. Tony looked on, astonished. He had never seen Ziva act so sweet and soft before. The small girl was obviously terrified, and Ziva had the natural instinct to comfort her. "What's your name?" she asked. The small girl shied away. Ziva watched as her gaze turned to Tony. She walked past Ziva and tugged on DiNozzo's pants leg. He looked confused, but he kneeled down anyways. "Hey there. I'm Special Agent Di- I mean, I'm DiNozzo." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Marli," she whispered. "Marli? Is that your name?" Tony asked. She nodded and put her hand on his cheek. Suddenly, a scratching noise came from the kitchen. "Lucky!" Marli suddenly cried. Ziva walked to the sound and opened a metal cage. A large golden retriever shot out, straight to Marli. DiNozzo laughed and set the small girl down to play with the dog. "Let's get back to Gibbs," Ziva suggested. "Right. You take Marli, I'll get the dog." Ziva picked up the small girl who immediately began to sniffle. "Dino!" she called. Tony laughed and took her back in to his arms. Ziva smirked and watched the exchange. "I'll get the dog," she assured him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter One! 3**

****The two agents arrived at headquarters with Marli in tow and lucky on the leash. Abby was sitting with McGee when she noticed them. She ran over to Tony and smiled at Marli. "What do we have here? I'm Abby," she said warmly. Marli giggled and touched Abby's nose with her small hand. Abby's smile grew even wider and she kissed her forehead. Next she kneeled down and scratched behind Lucky's ears. The large dog wagged his tail and licked her face. Gibbs walked up to the three. "Boss! This is Mar-" DiNozzo began. "Marli, yes I know," Gibbs interrupted. "Now, what do you plan on doing with this dog?" he asked. "I'll take him!" Abby piped up. Ziva looked at her, "Woah, hold your donkeys, Abby."  
"Horses," Tony corrected.

"Same difference!" Ziva spat. "Anyways, where would you keep a dog?" she continued.

"In my lab! He's a really calm dog. He wouldn't get in the way. Please, Gibbs?" she asked with puppy-dog eyes. There was no way Gibbs could say no to her! It got lonely in the lab, and she'd love to have a friend to share her Caf-Pow with!

Gibbs sighed. "Well...alright. But don't let him contaminate anything."

Abby squealed and began to pet Lucky, talking to him like a baby. "Boss, what about Marli? She won't let me out of her sight," Tony asked. Gibbs thought for a moment. "You just hold on to her until further notice. Go down to the break room with Ziva. McGee, try to find Marli's father."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah, thanks for all of the great reviews, guys! I can't believe that so many people like it! I read every single review, and I try to reply to all of them! Thank you all so much! 3**

****DiNozzo opened his eyes drowsily when he felt something touch his face. He saw Ziva smirking down at him. He sat up to find Marli curled up against him sleeping safely. Ziva tried to hold back a laugh. Tough Tony DiNozzo, sleeping on the breakroom couch with a little girl. It was priceless! Just than, Gibbs walked in. "Are either of you legal foster parents?" he asked. Tony raised his hand. "I am. I was required to take classes when I became a sperm donor." Ziva looked at him, obviously shocked. "But boss, I can't keep a little girl alone. Ziva...?" Ziva took a step back and shook her head. "Oh no, not in a million years," she stated. Gibbs smiled, "That's between the two of you. I expect you both to be here on time tomorrow morning, little girl or not." With that, Gibbs left the room. Tony looked back over to Ziva. "Please? No funny business, I promise," DiNozzo pleaded. "Fine."


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome to my humble abode."

Tony DiNozzo led Ziva David in to his luxorious house. It was the ultimate bachelor pad, for none other than the ultimate bachelor. There was a bar, a hot tub, a pole, and even an indoor pool. This was most definitely not the place for a child. Tony led her upstairs to a bedroom. "This," he began, "Is the guest bedroom," he informed her. "But, this is where I'm supposed to keep a child if I ever get one. There's a toddler safe bed, some toys in the closet, and the dresser converts in to a diaper changing station." He then led her across the hall to his room, "You can sleep with me on the bed, or on the couch." He winked at her and patted the bed. Ziva gave him a fake laugh and rolled her eyes. "I'll take the couch." Tony laughed, expecting that answer. "Okay, since your such an _amazing _cook, would you cook us dinner?" he teased. Ziva thought for a moment. "Alright," she said, winking.

"Just don't poisin my food, Chef David."

"I can't make any promises."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I am so happy that you like my story! There have been some questions as to where Marli was in the last chapter. In my head, Tony was carrying her around thw whole time. Sorry for any confusion! 3**

****Ziva woke up to the sound of Marli crying. She got up from the couch and sleepily walked in to Marli's room. She swiftly scooped up the small girl and began to slowly rock her. "Shhh, it's okay. Ziva's here," she whispered. Marli slowly started crying and reached up to touch Ziva's cheek. The Israli agent smiled and ran her hand through the girl's brown hair. "Dino..." Marli said softly. Ziva laughed and left the room with Marli. She entered Tony's room and laid Marli down beside him. DiNozzo was in for a big surprise tomorrow. Hopefully the two girls could fall asleep despite his snoring!

DiNozzo woke up to a little girl shaking his hand. He opened his eyes, still very sleepy. "Wha-what...?"

"Dino...potty," Marli said quietly.

Tony jumped up and dashed past a snoring Ziva, Marli in his arms. He set her by the toilet and left the room, shutting the door behind him. He heard the toitlet flush and thesink come one. He smiled and shook his head. How did he get the privelage of taking care of such an amazing little girl? Marli knocked on the door, wanting to be let out. DiNozzo laughed and opened the door. "Good morning." Marli smiled up at him, her blue eyes shining. "Let's go make breakfast," he said happily. He picked Marli up and walked downstairs, setting her on the kitchen counter. "Have you ever had pancakes before?" he asked. Marli just looked up at him. DiNozzo took that as a no, and took out the pancake mix. He turned on the stove and began making the batter. He definitely wasn't a cook. He put the eggs in with the shells and didn't mix the batter. He poured it in to the pan and smiled, obviously proud of himself. Just then, Ziva walked dowstairs. "Good morning," she said with a slight smile. She walked over to Marli and kissed her forehead. "Has DiNozzo been nice to you?" she teased. Marli nodded. "Pancake," she said quietly with a large smile on her face. Ziva looked over at the stove, and, almost as if on cue, it burst in to flames. "Tony!" she groaned. She picked up a rag and quickly extinguished the flame. "McDonalds...?" Tony asked with a grin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! 3**

Tony and Ziva walked in to the NCIS office, 15 minutes late. "DiNozzo!" Gibbs called. Tony froze with fear. "Aha...boss! Sorry for the delay, we had a...minor setback. Let's just say I set my kitchen on fire and the drive-thru line in McDonald's was killer." Gibbs smirked, "Don't let it happen again. Get to work." Tony nodded and sat down at his desk. "Probie!" he called. McGee rolled his eyes and walked over to Tony. "What?" he asked.

"Did you find the squirt's dad?"

"Almost. Her DNA matches that of someone in the DC Sperm Bank. I'm not sure who yet, but I'm getting close to figuring it out."

DiNozzo nodded, "Well, find it quickly." He picked up Marli and took her to the break room. He set her down on the couch where she sat quietly. "What do you wanna do, squirt?" Marli thought for a moment and pointed at the crayons in his bag. "You want to color? Great," he laughed. He took them out and set them in front of her along with some paper. "I'll be right back," he said, standing up and walking out of the room. Marli picked up a crayon and looked at the walls. "Dino!" she giggled.

DiNozzo walked in to the office. "Ziva, come help me watch Marli," he said quickly. She looked up. "Wha- did you leave her alone?" "No time, let's go!" he said quickly, dragging her to the break room. They opened the door, and DiNozzo's jaw dropped. On the wall, was a horrible drawing of a person that said 'Dino' beside it. Ziva burst out laughing at Marli's drawing. Marli turned around and giggled. "Dino!" she squeaked. Ziva suddenly stopped. Everything suddenly made sense. That look in Marli's eyes that had seemed familiar, that was DiNozzo's look. The had the same hair color, the same personality, and the same familiar mischievous glint in their eyes. Marli was DiNozzo's.


End file.
